


Poems from my Dumb Brain

by iftheresakeytheremustbealock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic Poetry, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Slash, Love Poems, M/M, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Poems, Poetry, Sad, Slam Poetry, Unrequited Love, sad poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iftheresakeytheremustbealock/pseuds/iftheresakeytheremustbealock
Summary: Basically multiple poems detailing ones I had to write in English class. Stuff abt my exs, prompts, and fictional love
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

And so it came to be  
this isolation that I am  
I can only look to me  
to find the way it all began -  
this confusion, constant  
hunger for something more than this  
I strive to find this being  
that I envision, yet seem to miss.  
Could it be that I am empty  
or maybe a little lost?  
Could it be that I am lonely,  
or seek happiness at any cost?  
This never ending something  
that I am living deep inside,  
depicts the illusion of myself  
and all I have to hide.


	2. Chapter 2

Breathe please   
Breathe deeply  
Slow your heart  
You're not doing anyone  
Any good right now  
Calm down  
Open your eyes  
Look at me  
Isn't this what we wanted?  
Isn't this what we planned?  
To be free  
To not worry  
I thought we were going to be happy  
I thought you were going to trust me  
Instead you listened to your head  
When you should have listened to your heart  
You didn't give me a chance  
A chance to explain  
Or set things straight  
We could have had everything  
Instead we have nothing between us  
But cold air, twisted sheets, and turned backs  
It didn't work out  
I know that  
But sometimes I wonder  
What could have happened  
If we had a moment to ourselves


	3. Chapter 3

Stop for just one second  
Think about all the people  
You've secretly had a crush on  
All the people you've found attractive  
But never said anything to  
Every stranger  
You've temporarily fallen in love with  
On public transportation  
All the people you've dreamed of   
And thought of in the early morning  
And wanted to speak to

And now take a moment to yourself  
To realize  
That you, yes you  
Have been this person  
For so many others...  
And you have no idea


End file.
